mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Grant vs. Carlo Prater
The first round began. They circled aggressively. Prater was wanting to kick early and pumping the jab. Four thirty-five. "Double up the left!" Grant landed a leg kick. Prater landed a pair of inside kicks. Four fifteen. Grant was trying to find his range. Four minutes. Prater landed a right hand and an inside kick. They clinched. Three thirty-five as Grant broke with a few left uppercuts there. They are two of the bigger lightweights indeed. They exchanged inside kicks. Three fifteen. "Keep working, TJ!" They clinched, Grant had the body lock. Prater stuffed the single. Three minutes. Grant was throwing knees. Two thirty-five. Prater worked a single. Grant stuffed it nicely and broke. Two fifteen. "Combinations, TJ!" Yes we heard, Anik. Two minutes. They clinched up. "Knees!" Grant kneed the body and they broke out there. One thirty-five. Grant landed a left hook clipping there. One fifteen remaining. Grant sprawled on a single, worked a standing guillotine kneeing the body/face. He worked for something, Prater rolled for a kneebar, instead closed up half-guard with one minute. Nice scramble. Crowd loved it. Thirty. Great fight so far. Great matchup. Grant landed a right hand. Fifteen. Grant was passing. He passed to side control and the first round ended. 10-9 Grant. The second round began. Prater landed an inside kick and he ate a counter right hand. Prater stuffed a single to the clinch after a high kick. Four thirty as they're clinched up. Four fifteen as Grant kneed the body, worked rights to the body. Another knee, two more. Another. Four minutes with another knee and two big right elbows as they broke. Prater was hurt a bit. Sickening sound. Grant pressed in to the clinch. "Knees!" Three thirty-five as Grant kneed the body twice. He landed a short right elbow. Three fifteen as Grant kneed the body twice. They broke. Three minutes. Grant landed a leg kick there. Grant was constantly moving in. Two thirty-five. Grant's striking looks great. Grant landed a right hook and clinched. He kneed the body twice there. Another. Two fifteen. Prater stuffed the knee tap attempt very nicely back to the clinch. Two minutes. They broke. Grant kept the pressure on very nicely. One thirty-five. "You're in range now!" They clinched. Prater kneed the leg. Grant stuffed a single working a standing guillotine. He kneed the body. One fifteen. Grant got a good double to guard. One minute. Grant passed beautifully to side control. Thirty-five. He worked for the crucifix. He told the ref Prater had the glove grabbed. He had the crucifix landing numerous rights in under. Fifteen as he worked for an inverted triangle, more rights. Prater turtled up nicely. He reversed with a single and the second round ended. 10-9 Grant. The third round began and they touched gloves. Prater landed a hesitant right. Grant missed a flying knee and landed a left hook. Four thirty-five left. Prater landed an inside kick. Prater landed a left hook and a right hand there. Four fifteen. "Hands high!" Four minutes. Grant landed a leg kick. Grant landed a nice one-two. Prater landed a nice jab. "Back him up!" Three thirty-five. Grant landed a nice jab and a nice leg kick. Grant got a double to half-guard defending the guillotine with three fifteen. Three minutes. Grant passed to side control with the choke still in. Two thirty-five left. Grant thought of the Von Flue choke. Grant escaped instead. Grant was mounting, Prater regained half-guard. Two fifteen. Grant had the back now with one hook. Two minutes. Prater tried to turn to a leglock. Grant wanted a possible twister, went to side control. Position over submission. Grant landed three right elbows to the body. One thirty-five. Grant mounted smoothly. The crowd cheered. Grant landed some shoulder strikes. One fifteen. Prater gave up the back with both hooks to cheers. One minute remaining. Prater escaped turning out, turtling up. Thirty-five. Grant had the back again. Two rights in under. Prater stood but was slammed from the back. Fifteen as Grant had both hooks. Grant turned to an armbar with less than ten seconds as the crowd roared. The third round ended, Prater helped him up. 10-9 Grant. 30-27 Grant. Good fight.